Lista filmów i seriali według dat premiery
Lista filmów i seriali według dat wydania, to spis filmów i seriali gwiezdno-wojennych oparty o daty ich wydania. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Filmy i seriale według daty wydania w USA (wydania oryginalne): 1977 *Star Wars Episode IV: New Hope (Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja) 1978 *The Star Wars Holiday Special 1980 *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Gwiezdne wojny Część V: Imperium kontratakuje) 1983 *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of The Jedi (Gwiezdne wojny Część VI: Powrót Jedi) 1984 *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure 1985 *Ewoks: The Battle for Endor *Star Wars: Ewoks (Sezon 1) **The Cries of the Trees **The Haunted Village **Rampage of the Phlogs **To Save Deej **The Travelling Jindas **The Tree of Light **The Curse of the Jindas **The Land of the Gupins **Sunstar vs. Shadowstone **Wicket's Wagon **The Three Lessons **Blue Harvest **Asha *Star Wars: Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO **The White Witch **Escape Into Terror **The Trigon Unleashed **A Race to the Finish **The Lost Prince **The New King **The Pirates of Tarnoonga **The Revenge of Kybo Ren **Coby and the Starhunters **Tail of the Roon Comets **The Roon Games **Across the Roon Sea **The Frozen Citadel 1986 *Star Wars: Ewoks (Sezon 2) **The Crystal Cloak **The Wish Plant **Home is Where the Shrieks Are **Princess Latara **The Raich **The Totem Master **A Gift for Shodu **Night of the Stranger **Gone With the Mimphs **The First Apprentice **Hard Sell **A Warrior and a Lurdo **The Season Scepter **Prow Beaten **Baga's Rival **Horville's Hut of Horrors **The Tragic Flute **Just My Luck **Bringing Up Norky **Battle for the Sunstar **Party Ewok **Malani the Warrior *The Great Heep 1997 *Star Wars Episode IV: New Hope (edycja specjalna/Special Edition) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (edycja specjalna/Special Edition) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of The Jedi (edycja specjalna/Special Edition) *The Haunted Village *Tales from the Endor Woods *The Pirates and the Prince *Treasure of the Hidden Planet 1999 *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne widmo) 2002 *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Gwiezdne wojny Część II: Atak klonów) 2003 *Star Wars: Clone Wars (Sezon 1) **Clone Wars: Odcinek 1 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 2 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 3 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 4 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 5 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 6 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 7 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 8 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 9 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 10 2004 *Star Wars: Clone Wars (Sezon 2) **Clone Wars: Odcinek 11 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 12 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 13 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 14 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 15 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 16 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 17 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 18 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 19 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 20 2005 *Star Wars: Clone Wars (Sezon 3) **Clone Wars: Odcinek 21 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 22 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 23 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 24 **Clone Wars: Odcinek 25 *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów) 2008 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Wojny klonów) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (pierwsza połowa Sezonu 1) **Ambush **Rising Malevolence (odcinek serialu) **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence (odcinek serialu) **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid (odcinek serialu) **Duel of the Droids **Bombad Jedi (odcinek serialu) **Cloak of Darkness **Lair of Grievous 2009 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (druga połowa Sezonu 1) **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **Trespass **The Hidden Enemy **Blue Shadow Virus (odcinek serialu) **Mystery of a Thousand Moons **Storm Over Ryloth **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **Hostage Crisis *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (pierwsza połowa Sezonu 2) **Holocron Heist **Cargo of Doom **Children of the Force **Senate Spy **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders *The Old Republic: Deceived 2010 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (druga połowa Sezonu 2) **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter **Lightsaber Lost **The Mandalore Plot **Voyage of Temptation **Duchess of Mandalore **Senate Murders **Cat and Mouse **Bounty Hunters (odcinek serialu) **The Zillo Beast **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (pierwsza połowa Sezonu 3) **Clone Cadets **ARC Troopers **Supply Lines **Sphere of Influence **Corruption **The Academy **Assassin (odcinek serialu) **Evil Plans **Hunt for Ziro **Heroes on Both Sides **Pursuit of Peace *The Old Republic: Hope 2011 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (druga połowa Sezonu 3) **Nightsisters (odcinek serialu) **Monster **Witches of the Mist **Overlords **Altar of Mortis **Ghosts of Mortis **The Citadel **Counterattack **Citadel Rescue **Padawan Lost **Wookiee Hunt *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (pierwsza połowa Sezonu 4) **Water War **Gungan Attack **Prisoners **Shadow Warrior **Mercy Mission **Nomad Droids **Darkness on Umbara **The General **Plan of Dissent **Carnage of Krell **Kidnapped **Slaves of the Republic *The Old Republic: Return 2012 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (druga połowa Sezonu 4) **Escape from Kadavo **A Friend in Need **Deception **Friends and Enemies **The Box **Crisis on Naboo **Massacre **Bounty **Brothers **Revenge *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (pierwsza połowa Sezonu 5) **Revival **A War on Two Fronts **Front Runners **The Soft War **Tipping Points **The Gathering **A Test of Strength **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond **Secret Weapons **A Sunny Day in the Void 2013 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (druga połowa Sezonu 5) **Missing in Action **Point of No Return **Eminence **Shades of Reason **The Lawless **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi 2014 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Sezon 6) **The Unknown **Conspiracy **Fugitive **Orders **An Old Friend **The Rise of Clovis **Crisis at the Heart **The Disappeared, część I **The Disappeared, część II **The Lost One **Voices **Destiny **Sacrifice *Crystal Crisis on Utapau (Wojny klonów - niedokończone odcinki) **A Death on Utapau **In Search of the Crystal **Crystal Crisis **The Big Bang 2015 *Bad Batch (Wojny klonów - niedokończone odcinki) **The Bad Batch **A Distant Echo **On the Wings of Keeradaks **Unfinished Business *The Old Republic: Sacrifice 2016 *The Old Republic: Betrayed ''Zobacz także: *Lista filmów i seriali według gatunków filmowych *Lista filmów i seriali według reżyserów (alfabetyczna) *Lista filmów i seriali według scenarzystów (alfabetyczna) *Lista filmów i seriali (alfabetyczna) *Lista filmów i seriali (chronologiczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy